


Captured

by Sinclaironfire



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Robbie, Fae & Elves, Get Ready for Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, It's Robbie come on, Local Elf in Danger, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Minor Swearing, Scared Sportacus, So I'm Writing LazyTown Fanfiction, Stephanie Has the Patience of the Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclaironfire/pseuds/Sinclaironfire
Summary: When mankind started to destroy the magical world, the fae and elves learned how to live in secret. The fae learned how to control the machines that destroyed their homes while the elves took on human-like features to live in peace.Sportacus and Robbie are no different.But humanity is and will always marvel at the creatures of the magical world. Fae are harder to capture but Elves can be coaxed into the opening.Sportacus is no different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that this is going somewhere.

Once a year, there is a day where all creatures of the magical world are bold and free. The sweet perfume of nature seeps into the air and forest calls to its children to return to the world that they have been forced to abandon. It is not their fault that nature’s children left. When humanity started it’s march on the world, the children of the wild were no match for their cannon and guns. The lofty trees fell, the sacred pastures were razed, and watering holes that were older than the mountains were tainted.

The children of the wild faced annihilation.

With a little choice and death on the horizon, a decision was made. They could not fight humanity and win, so they learned to join them. The fae, inventors and tricksters by trade, learned to control the machines that stole their homes. The developed an immunity to the iron and metal that poisoned their numbers by the score. The elves, who took the loss of their vibrant homes the hardest, could not work the iron like the fae. They, instead, chose to look more like those who humanity cherished above all else: the beautiful, the charming, the nicest. The elves were hailed as gods and goddess among the humans that once chased them to near extinction.

It caused rift between the elves and fae.

The fae, having made their decision first, fled to towns and cities and through the ancient art of hospitality forbid any elf to set foot in their town. The elves in return took to the skies in airships, mocking the fae, with their beautiful wings were now earthbound under the dingy disguise of humanity. It soured relations terribly. Neither could understand the path that the either chose. But on the day, where the air was sweeter, the grass greener, and the siren call of nature, even they could set aside differences.

Just for one day.

In Lazytown, the resident elf and fae were under it’s spell. Accustomed to his lair and large orange chair, Robbie abandoned the confines of his home, to spend one golden day outside. The sun felt heavenly against his skin. He breathed deeper than he did in years. Robbie’s mind was muddled by ancient and intoxicating smells and feelings. His wings ached his back.

Fly!

Take off!

Leave the ground!

Robbie, the sultan of sloth, ignored every single call of temptation. The people of Lazytown were stupid but even they would notice if he suddenly sprouted wings. There was no explaining that away. He missed it though. Deeply more than anyone could ever know, Robbie Rotten longed for the days when his wings were unfurled against the light of day. He settled down against a shady oak tree in the local park. His last fleeting thought as he succumbed to sleep was that maybe one day, with the right amount of glamour and magic, he could spread his wings and fly once more. He slept for a few precious minutes, interrupted by the only other member of the magical world. Sportacus went jumping, racing, and flipping everywhere at a frenzied pace. He jumped to the trees, whooping and shouting joyfully as though he was in the wild.

“Watch where you’re going, Sportaflop!” the single fae growled as he turned over. “You nearly took my head off!”

“Sorry, Robbie!” Sportacus replied with a well-meaning smile. “But do you feel it? All of it?” He breathed in as deeply as he could. “Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, Robbie, it’s beautiful.” Sportacus viewed the park like it was the true wild. For a moment, it felt like home. He would be chasing that moment for the rest of the day.

“Yes, I know it’s beautiful. I was here before you, remember? This is my spot, Sportadork. So, go away. Do your flips away from my beauty rest.”

“The children are inside,” Sportacus teased.

“You wouldn’t dare bring them outside!” Robbie threatened. “Not on today!”

“No!” the elf shook his head. “I wouldn’t dream of it. But, since they are inside, why don’t you –“

“No freaking way,” Robbie hissed, covering his back. “I’m not bringing them out for jack shit.”

“Robbie!”

“Oh, can it! You elves may feel fine cavorting with the humans like you’re one of them but I don’t.” he viciously glared. “Some of us can’t hide as easily as you.” Robbie’s eyes trailed upwards to Sportacus’ hat. “Why don’t you take yours off?”

“I could never!” He clutched his hat as if his life depended on it.

“Why? I thought you elves liked to really hear the wind?”

Sportacus blushed. “We do! But…”

“But what?”

“They’re sensitive!” he excused.

“Yeah, well so are my wings. Go ahead and hide your ears and I’ll hide mine.” He stretched again and shut his eyes. “And I swear to the Wild, that if you so much as even think about getting the kids outside, I will put sugar on everything and in everything. You won’t go into a sugar meltdown, you’ll go into a coma.”

A nervous smile spread to Sportacus face. Robbie may or may not have been joking but Sportacus felt that it was his time to leave. He waved goodbye and ran. His stride was impossibly long. Sportacus cleared miles with easy. He jumped and flipped as if there was no tomorrow and for an elf who knew the harshness of solitude, it might as well have been true. There was no telling what tomorrow would bring. It was better to take advantage of the day while the sun was still high and the air was still sweet.

Sportacus’ mind was dizzy with long-held memories. If he closed his eyes, he could really feel that he was back in the Wild. Nature called out to her children, Sportacus was too happy to respond.

He could hear her alluring song, desperately calling for her children to return to her woods and forests. Sportacus ran blindly for it. He discarded his hat. The children were inside. There was no one to see what he truly was. Sportacus the slightly above average hero was gone, Sportacus the elf was running free once more. He was home. He was free. He was happy.

And he never saw the iron net coming.


	2. Chapter 2

The iron burned into his skin and brought Sportacus down in one foul swoop. A strangled cry escaped his lips but no one heard it. He was stunned and pinned down. His vision hazy, Sportacus could make out a few shadowy figures towering over him.

“….please….” He begged, his voice soft and cracked. “Release me…”

His pleas went unanswered. The figures, clad in camouflage, bent down and oohed and ahhed over him.

“What a beautiful specimen,” the first voice spoke.

“Have you ever seen anything like it?” a second voice said in awe.

“Magnificent,” the third voice, older and graver, marveled. “Simply magnificent.”

A rough hand descended down and caressed Sportacus’ ears. “Look at his ears! The older ones, you’ll see this later, the older ones decorate their ears with bits of gems and leaves. This specimen we have, as you can see, doesn’t have any of that. He’s fully integrated into human society.”

Sportacus riled against the touch. “Let me go! Free me!”

Again, they ignored him. Who were they? Hunters? Scientists? Ultimately, it didn’t matter. Anyone who was cruel enough to use an iron net was someone to avoid at all costs. How could anyone do that a member of the magical community? Did they not see the burn in his skin? Could they not smell his flesh searing? Apparently not. Instead, a series of hands bent down towards him. They examined him, touched him. Every part of his body was piqued their curiosity, but none so much as his ears. Sportacus’ hadn’t lied to Robbie when he said that they were sensitive.

Every touch was akin to having a limb hacked off.

Sportacus struggled and begged. He pleaded for his life and once more, they ignored him. The worst of it came when the owner of the third voice brushed his thumb across Sportacus’ lips. “Simply beautiful…if I was younger….”

“Why do you think he’s here, professor?” the second voice, definitely male, asked. “Do you think he’s bound to anyone?”

The word ‘bound’ brought new terror to Sportacus. How did these people know about binding? That aspect of Elf life was buried and hidden and….and…new fear bloomed in his stomach. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. There was so much happening.

“Perhaps,” the professor nodded, thoughtfully stroking his beard. “Binding an elf to a person isn’t unheard of, but this one…I think he’s free. Elves like him, elves as beautiful as him, they aren’t solitary creatures. There’s a reason why he’s stuck around here.” He smiled good-naturedly at Sportacus. “Why are you here? What brought you here?”

A series of panicked pleas stumbled from Sportacus. They weren’t what the group was looking for. They didn’t care that he wanted to live or to be freed. Nothing mattered to them except for their morbid fascination with Elf-kind.

“Don’t worry, my students. We will get him to talk. Load him up.”

Sportacus was dragged across the forest floor until he heard the tell-tale sound of a car door being opened. He was shoved inside and placed in the dark. Sportacus tried to suppress his fear. He failed miserably. Tears pricked his eyes. The most he could do was blink them away. His limbs were useless and lazy and – Sportacus gasped in shocked.

LAZY!

Robbie Rotten!

The van lurched forward. Sportacus struggled to make his voice work. It came softly, a whimper really, but it was there, the Call of the Wild. His cry fell deaf on humans ears, but for those of the magical community, it was impossible to miss. A distress call known to all, it was against the Wild to ignore! Robbie would have to come rescue him! He just had to!

Right?

Not even Robbie could resist. Although he could sleep through an earthquake, a fire, a flood, and an explosion. But that was the old Robbie Rotten! The new one, the fae one that shared the same heritage wouldn’t leave him out in the cold…..even if his kidnapping would be exactly what Robbie wanted: he would be leaving LazyTown forever.

And why did the van suddenly stopped? Sportacus strained his ears for some sign. He found it in the form of construction noises and heavy trucks backing up. Where they out of LazyTown already? There was a siren. People were talking, but he couldn’t hear them.

“Do you know why I pulled you over?” the officer asked, his pen lightly hitting his pad. “Speeding in a construction zone, not using your signal, one passenger is not wearing a seatbelt, and is that alcohol I smell?”

The professor smiled and shook his head. “What you are smelling, my dear man, is a combination of many things, but I assure you, not alcohol. We were preparing a highly specialized tonic to sedate a creature of the fair folk. A man of your position surely knows the dangers that fae and elf-kind can do to a community. Stealing children, making impossible deals, causing mayhem. All of those are against the rules for a normal society.”

“Oh, I know all about rules,” the officer gave a grin that could rival the Cheshire-Cat. “And I know kidnapping is one of them.”

A haze came over the three passengers in the van. Everything felt heavy and sick. The glamour disappeared. The officer faded away and in his place was a fae with large wings and a nasty smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The beauty of magic was that it was fast acting. The downside to magic was that it left almost no time for brilliant speeches or lengthy threats. With a wave of his hand, the scientists were turned into caterpillars. They inched about on the front seat in silent horror. Somehow, Robbie’s smile got bigger.

“Maybe I’ll let you go after you’ve changed, that is if I haven’t forgotten.”

Putting his schemes of vengeance aside, Robbie ran to the back of the van. Throwing the doors opened, he was confronted with every vile act that humanity could perform against a member of the wild. Iron covered every inch, bottles and glassware were filled with toxic potions meant to sedate and numb, and on the makeshift workbench, Robbie saw no less than two skulls from unicorn, the scales from a mermaid, and feathers from a harpy.

It pained Robbie to know that he was wrong. The humans that he cursed weren’t scientists or hunters, but butchers. The magical community was their fascination and their latest target? The now unconscious Sportacus lying in a heap on the floor.

It had been less than an hour since Robbie had seen his rival, but looking at him now, Robbie didn’t recognize him.

Sportacus was gaunt and thin. His eyes were sunken and dark. His beautiful golden locks lost their luster and were falling out. What Robbie saw before him wasn’t an elf, but the shambles of a life barely hanging on.

“Shit!”

Robbie reacted on instinct. Iron was bad, Sportacus looking like death was bad, so the best thing would be to remove the net from him immediately. As a fae, Robbie was safe to the harmful effects of iron. He prided himself on it. However, when he grasped the net, he was immediately burned. Robbie fell back in agony. Ancient curses escaped him as his brilliant mind realized that the iron net was much more than iron. A curse laid on the chains. Those humans had been smart. They knew about the Call of the Wild. Even if another member of the magical community responded to the Call, they would have never been able to remove the chains. That could only be done a human.

“….rob…bie….” Sportacus faintly whined. “…please…”

“Don’t look at me like that, Sportadork! I’m trying to think!”

It shouldn’t have been this hard! It shouldn’t have! He was Robbie Rotten! A Master of Disguise and a genius to boot! And yet, here he was, getting his ass kicked by a net of all things. There was something awful knowing that he was losing to an inanimate object! It was almost as bad as getting beaten by the kids…

THE KIDS!

“I’m getting Pinkie!” Robbie decided. Stephanie was smart, not prone to panicking, and she knew how to keep a secret. She was perfect for the job.

Sportacus, with what little strength he had, grasped Robbie’s hand. “Nnnnnooooo…you can’t.”

“Listen here, I can’t remove the net. If I don’t remove it, you die. Get it? YOU. DIE. Do you wanna die or let someone know that you’re an elf?”

A moment passed in silence.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU CONSIDERED IT!” Robbie screeched.

Sportacus relented or in Robbie’s view, passed out. He had no right to reveal Sportacus’ nature to the others. It was against the rules. But damn it, circumstances being what they were, he had no choice. His hand was forced. He took a deep breath, this bit of magic would be hard to pull off and Robbie was rusty as it was with non-glamour magic.

He spoke low and whispered to the wind to carry out his message. Over hill and forest, it went. Alas, when it reached Stephanie, reading in her bedroom, the message was fratured.

Sportacus

Hurt

Forest

Robbie

Those four words alone were enough to incite fear in Stephanie. Robbie and Sportacus were on good terms. There hadn’t been a crazy scheme to kick Sportacus out in weeks. She rushed from her house, grabbing a handful of sportscandy on the way out. She didn’t know exactly where she was going. The wind was guiding her. She followed the unearthly breeze to a glade. There she saw a white van and Robbie who looked as though he was on the verge of a panic-attack.

“Robbie?”

“WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH!”

“I don’t underst-“ she caught a glimpse of inside the van and screamed.

“No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, screaming is bad. Only one of is allowed to be emotionally unstable and I’ve already claimed it!”

Stephanie whimpered and cried. “Is that…Sportacus?” she shoved Robbie. “What did you do to him? How could you -”

Exasperated, Robbie placed a small spell on her. A little silencing spell to move things along. “Pinkie, I’m only gonna say this once so LISTEN and LISTEN GOOD, got it?”

She nodded.

“I didn’t do this to Sportacus. You know me, my plans are much more clever than a stupid IRON net on him, right? I have CLASS, I have STYLE, and damn it, I’m BETTER than IRON. Now, PLEASE, help me!”

She tried to speak but to no avail. Robbie removed the spell with a wave of his hand. “What can I do?” she asked, her eyes burning with determination.

“Remove the net!”

It was, in Robbie’s opinion, a sad moment when he had to go to a child for help. Sportacus, had he been awake, would have been thrilled to see Stephanie taking charge and saving the day. The iron net which not even the strongest creature could remove was as light as a feather to Stephanie. She cast it aside. Robbie made his move. He lunged for Sportacus and all but hurled him out of the van. Once he was out, a ring of mushrooms emerged in a perfect circle.

“Robbie?” Stephanie stayed close to him. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Pinkie, nothing at all.”

“Robbie!”

“Stephanie,” he said, “I’m sorry but I need to concentrate. Please save all questions until I’m finished.”

Stuck inside the fairy ring, Stephanie watched as Robbie went to work. Magic flowed hither to Robbie’s request. She could feel it. There was something in the air. It was powerful and old and Robbie was controlling it. Nature bent to his command. The trees offered their sturdy limbs as a shelter. They hid the elf, the fae, and the human from any trespassers. Robbie laid Sportacus spread eagle. He worked relentlessly. Stephanie had never seen the self-proclaimed lazy villain work so hard. They stayed in the fairy ring for hours as Robbie attempted to revive Sportacus to his former glory.

She wasn’t sure when or how long they had been there. After a while, Sportacus started to regain his health and his looks. His ears did not escape Stephanie’s observation. She didn’t ask questions about his ears or his emaciated state, but she had questions that she was dying to ask.

“Robbie?” she asked, her voice as soft as summer breeze.

“I know what you’re going to ask and yes, Sportacus will be fine….probably. He’s not going to be doing all those flippity flips for a while and yes, I am this gorgeous up close.” It wasn’t his best self-compliment. He had a million of them but under the circumstances, he wasn’t up to it. Stephanie would have to settle for the most basic one.

“I wasn’t going to ask that. Are you going to be okay?”

“It’s fine! It’s fine! When have you ever known me, Robbie Rotten, to not be fine?”

“Your hands are shaking,” she pointed out.

“Magic is draining~” he replied. “It’s not easy to revive someone as far gone as Sportacus but I make due.”

Stephanie nervously fidgeted “Robbie? What happened?”

He wanted to lie. It should have been easy to lie to her. This wasn’t her problem and it sure as hell wasn’t her world that was in danger….Still, she had helped. Humans didn’t need to help fae or elves and Stephanie did.

“You know about stranger danger?” he asked.

Stephanie nodded. “Yeah.”

“Sportacus met a stranger and that put him in danger.”

“Cause he’s an elf?” she asked.

“…yes. There are humans who don’t like elves.”

“And fairies?” Stephanie added, noting his wings.

“And fairies,” Robbie nodded. “They don’t like us and we don’t like them.”

“I like you,” Stephanie sincerely said. “And Sportacus too. Everyone in LazyTown likes you too.”

A funny feeling rose up in Robbie’s heart. It felt like love, acceptance, and friendship. Robbie wrote it off as heartburn.

“Any who, thanks for helping me out with Sportaflop. That net is nasty business.”

Her gaze went back to the inside of the van. She was young, but even she could guess instruments of torture when she saw them.

“Do you like humans?”

“Some of them, yes. These people, I don’t even wanna call them people, they go out looking for us and we don’t want to be found. Solitude is a beautiful thing but it can’t happen if everyone is outside and not being lazy!”

“If we didn’t stay lazy, would you hurt us?”

He shook his head. “No! No! I wouldn’t! I just wanna be left alone!”

“What does Sportacus want? If you guys are the same, why does he want us to be out?”

“Cause he’s a flipping idiot. I don’t know! Elves are different from fae. They blend in better with humanity. I…I don’t understand Sportacus. I don’t. I wish I did, but I don’t.” Robbie stared at Sportacus. The elf was still recovering. He looked better. Some of his muscle mass had returned and he no longer looked as though he was flirting with death.

“You know that no one in LazyTown would do to you what those people did to Sportacus, right? We love you, Robbie.”

There was that heartburn again. “So did the people that love the Wild, Stephanie. Once upon a time, they loved elves, fairies, and everything else magical. Now look what they’ve done to one of it’s members.”

“We’ll protect you!” Stephanie declared. “Me, Pixel, Ziggy, and everyone! We’ll protect you no matter what.”

“Stephanie, Pinkie, kid,” he was running out of nicknames and couldn’t think of what else to say. The heartburn was killing him. “…thank you…”


End file.
